


Bored.com

by badwolfchild



Series: Boredom [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/pseuds/badwolfchild
Summary: The afternoon blues hits Caffrey hard as he stares at the report he should be typing up on the computer.Or, the one where Peter learns not to let Neal have access to a computer unsupervised when he should be doing his paperwork.





	Bored.com

The monday afternoon blues has hit Caffrey hard as he stares at the report he should be typing up on the computer. Ever since he drew on that one document, Peter’s been making do everything on the computer where it was doodle free. Peter was not happy that they had to stay late that night, because apparently the bureau did not like the idea of a criminal staying alone unsupervised.

 

Back to the present, Neal casually opens a google webpage and searches the word bored. The first thing that pops up is the definition of the word. Scrolling past that, he finds and gaming website the looks promising. Making sure that the sound on his computer is off, he clicks on the link and finds what looks like an interesting game called the Boredom Test.

 

Looking around to make sure no one is watching he slightly turns the computer monitor towards him and away from wandering eyes, then gets started with the test…

 

*line break*

 

Peter pinches the bridge of his nose as he looks away from his monitor and out over the bullpen to give his eyes a much needed rest. His gaze lands on his CI hard at work typing on his computer. Peter squints as he realizes while it looks like Neal is typing at a glance, he is really only pressing one key; the space key to be specific.

 

"Damn it, Neal," Peter sighs as he drags his hand across his face and gets up.

 

He goes down the steps and towards Neal's desk. Diana spots him and is about to say something, but is stopped by Peter putting his finger to his lip in a shushing motion while pointing at Neal. She nods and gets back to work, but still keeps an eye on the two.

 

Peter stands right behind the unaware CI and just watches him for a second as he presses the space button to make a ball jump over gaps in the ground, but he kept falling through at the same spot.

 

Aware that Diana is still watching he points and mouths, 'what is he doing?'. She leans over to see and shrugs. Peter rolls his eyes and decides to make himself known.

 

"So, explain to me how this is related to that embezzling scam."

 

At Peter's voice Neal jumps and closes the window revealing a blank word document. He spins around and looks up to see Peter with his arms crossed.

 

"Ummm," Was all Neal gets out before he is pulled to his feet and shoved in the direction of Peter's office.

 

"My office. Now."

 

Neal nods and makes a beeline for the office as Peter hangs back and turns to Diana. He waits for Neal to close the door before he speaks.

 

"Any idea how long he was at it for?" He asks with a sigh.

 

She shakes her head. "Sorry, boss."

 

"That's alright, it's not your job to make sure he stays on focus the whole time, he  _ should  _ be old enough to know how to do that by now."

 

"Keywords being 'should be'?" She asks with a smirk.

 

Peter cracks a smile as he walks up the stairs, but it vanishes as he walks in and closes the door.

 

"Sit." He points at the chair.

 

"What am I? a dog?"

 

"No," Peter replies as he sits down. "Because dogs listen and do as they're told. Now sit and write the report here."

 

Neal stares at Peter like he grew a second head. "In case you didn't notice, my computer is at my desk."

 

"And in case  _ you  _ didn't notice, that didn't turn out very well. Now, you're going to write it right here on my desk where I can keep an eye on you and make sure you don't goof off."

 

"With what-" Peter digs through in his desk and throws out a pen and a few sheets of paper. 

 

"Show off."

 

"Now get to work. El wants you over for some dish she's testing from this new cater."

 

"Yes Dad, and if I finish early will Mom let me have desert?" Neal flashed his Caffrey grin that Peter knows he uses just to tease him.

 

"How about you finish your work and you don't get grounded." Peter counters.

 

Neal is a little shocked that Peter is playing along, but didn't let it show as he smiles. "Yes sir."


End file.
